The Girl with Wings
by Reniilee
Summary: Who is this girl who runs away? She's being accused of murdering people and being an akuma... Is she an akuma, a killer, or an exorcist? Kandaxoc
1. akuma

Yo I actually haven't finished my last fanfic…-- but that's okay because hardly anyone read it anyway. And probably no one will read this…. But it's okay! Because…♪ I am beautiful, no matter what you saaaay♪

So here it is.

Happy reading!

0000000000000000

"There's been a sign of Innocence around there; in that particular town. In every one of these stories a girl has been mentioned and the Finders there are almost positive that she is linked with it. So Allen, LenaLee, I want you to go to find this girl." Allen blinked. "But do you think she's compatible? With the Innocence?" Komui nodded. "But then, why are we going to go find her? Shouldn't a general go to find out if a person is compatible?" Allen asked, remembering his master. Komui shook his head. "Actually Allen, a general goes to **search **for someone who is compatible. We are not 100 sure. So in the case that it might not be, we're sending in exorcists."

A few hours later on the train, Allen and LenaLee were discussing their briefing books. "The rumors around the town talk about a girl being seen in a graveyard, running like she had wings on her feet. And they talk about people beginning to disappear after a while… The townspeople suspect that she's a witch, murdering people. But the finders think that she's an akuma, or that she is compatible with innocence and that is drawing akuma." She looked up at Allen. "Running at amazing speeds…then I guess that it's very possible for her to be compatible, huh? But we don't have much to work with here. It doesn't even have the girl's name." Allen opened the door and looked at Finder Michael. "Michael? Do you know anything about this?" Michael was sitting on the floor playing solitaire. "It's a tale. But Gozu was there earlier, researching. He told me the tale properly. Komui hadn't had the time to put the recent information in the information booklets he gave you two.

"There was a girl who lived with her widowed mother along the outskirts. But the mother died a few weeks ago. That's when people started disappearing. People mourning for their loved ones at graveyards claimed to have seen a silhouette of a girl. She was running, running like she had wings- running away from the people. The townspeople suspected her to because she fled. They thought that perhaps she was afraid of the consequences of murder. They stormed her house, only to find it abandoned. The disappearance of people is still going on. The Finders there have confirmed akuma. So while you're there, you have to destroy all the akuma. We'll be searching for signs of Innocence and that girl. If the rumors lead to Innocence, we'll radio you.

000000000000000000

"This is a pretty small town. I guess Komui wasn't kidding when he said it was little." Allen said looking around. "Allen, that's where we'll be staying." LenaLee pointed to a small house. They walked toward it. "Uh, excuse me? Hello?" A voice came from behind them "Ah Master Walker, Master Lee. It's been a while, Master Walker." Allen looked happily at the brown robed figure. 'Gozu! Michael said you were here." The Finder nodded. "I've been here a while, researching on this girl. Ah, yes." He turned to Michael, who was standing in the doorway. "It's been confirmed. There is most definitely Innocence here. But we're still not sure about the girl. It could be that she's an akuma. But it's more likely that she's compatible and doesn't know it."

Allen and LenaLee nodded at each other. "Right," Said LenaLee, "We're going to look for that Innocence."

The two exorcists found themselves at the town graveyard. LenaLee nodded briskly (A/N there's quite a bit of nodding going around isn't there? --) and said, "Allen, let's go talk to the people here." Allen nodded (A/N . nod nod). _There are a few people here. I guess they've lost people to the akuma and have proclaimed them dead. _He walked over and tapped a woman on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me, ma'am? I've never been to this village before, but I've heard some strange things. But I didn't want to assume anything. Could you help me?" The woman looked up sadly. "Young man, I don't know what you have heard, but whatever it was, it was probably true. This town has become twisted, all of the good people disappearing, all of the good people turning on each other." Allen looked at her and smiled gently. LenaLee suddenly appeared at his side. "Allen?" She asked softly. He shook his head. "Miss? Is it true about the girl? The girl who has been seen here." The woman looked up tiredly. "Please, I don't wish to talk about it." She hurried off leaving the exorcists.

The day progressed like this: talking to people and getting left. In the end, they found themselves at Gozu's house again. They walked in and plopped down on the floor groaning, frustrated. "I don't think we've gotten **anywhere**." Allen said with his brow furrowed. Then he looked around. "Gozu, where's Michael?" Gozu turned and replied, "He's staying at that girls abandoned house. He thinks that she might return to there." LenaLee looked surprised. "You mean you haven't had a night surveillance going on at the house?" Allen blinked. _What is she talking about? Finders do surveillances? _Gozu shook his head and headed into the next room.

Allen pulled the curtain dividing the room closed. "Good night Allen!" came from over the curtain. "Good night LenaLee."

000000000000000000000000000000

Sooo…. How'd I do? …. Pretty bad? Moderately good? Crappy? I need reviews plz! Just move the pointy mouse cursor to the blue button down there!

I know I didn't put the girl OR Kanda in yet…but they're coming! Pinkie promise!


	2. Meet San

Hey guys, merry christmas .v by the time I put this online tho, it'll probably NOT be Christmas. -- How irritating there goes holiday spirit. Oh well. mi computadora! I got a new 1! Yes, im returning it to the store 2morrow so I will get another 1. AGAIN. The 3rd computer in 1 week --. Ah yes, I haven't written in a while, so help me, an give me reviews?

Michael sat in the dark of the house, fiddling with the radio. It buzzed and crackled, coming to life. _CRKKA….. Michael? It's Gozu. Have you seen anything yet? _"No," Michael said, "I haven't. I'll let you know if I do." _Alright, are you facing the door? I know how you are, you're not are you? _"Of course I am." Michael swiveled his round body to face the door. "Of course i….." A dark silhouette was just disappearing into the night. "Uh, Gozu, I'll have to get back to surveillance." He disconnected and sprang up. He ran out the door huffing, but only to see the girl standing on a hill, a distance away. She faced him for a second before jumping and vanishing behind the hill. Michael sighed._ Wonder how I'm going to explain this to Gozu…_

Bright sunshine slashed a path through the curtains, blinding the lump of bedclothes formerly known as Allen Walker. "Blearg.. Is it morning already?" He lifted his head and tried to get out of bed. Tangled as he was, he fell out and landed on the cold floor. Allen groaned and raised his eyes to see a pair of boots. "Bean sprout." Allen sighed. "Kanda." He got up and brushed himself off. _Whatever,__ couldn't have expected KANDA to help me up, the jerk. _"What are you doing here? I thought this was me and LenaLee's mission." Kanda looked at him conscendingly before turning and beginning to walk away. "Komui has another mission. He believes that LenaLee would be better suited for it, so he's sending me to replace her." Allen blinked. "Does she know that?" Kanda walked off without answering. Allen followed, glaring at Kanda's back as though he could burn holes into the exorcist's coat.

"Oh, Allen!" LenaLee was standing in the doorway, all ready to leave for headquarters. "I-" "-am going to headquarters to see Komui for a new assignment. Kanda told me…. Sort of." LenaLee smiled apologetically. "Sorry Allen, but you'll have to find that girl without me."

Kanda was sitting at the crude wooden table with Gozu. "So, what is the girl's name? She's recorded in the town's census right?" Gozu nodded. "We've just recovered that information. Her name is San Kitade. Michael was trying to watch her movements, but that didn't work out so well." He shot a look at Michael who began looking around the room awkwardly. "Anyway, the girl is unlikely to return, now that her home has been visited by the finders." Kanda nodded. "Put up a finder in the graveyard. If she's been seen there, she'll be seen again." He got up to go, but stopped. "No, I'll watch the graveyard tonight." He turned and walked away. He walked past the doorway, ignoring Allen, who had been listening for a while.

"Hey wait! Kanda! I'll go with you to the graveyard!" He called. Kanda halted in his long stride. "No, Bean Sprout." He smirked looking at Allen over his shoulder.

Allen walked through the busy town square with Michael. "So, Michael, what are we looking for again?" Michael replied, "We're going to the hall of records, Master Walker, to find more information on this San Kitade." Allen grumbled. "Kanda could have let me go to the graveyard." Michael smiled. "Well, Gozu is angry, and I doubt that I'll be out in the field for a while."

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"Master Walker!" I found the records for Kitade! Allen and Michael hustled over to a nearby table to read their findings.

Name: San Kitade

D.A.B: February 17, 1803

Hair: Dark brown/brunette

Eye: brown

Family relations: lateFather (see Tomo Kitade) and mother(see Michiru Takahashi)

Michael and Allen lookd at each other. "Not much to work with, is there?" Allen asked, disappointed. "This document records only the death of her father. He must have died very early." Said Michael, examining the document. "Here it is!", yelled Allen, holding up two papers. "Tomo and Michiru?" Michael blinked. _When did he get those? _They huddled again scrutinizing the papers. "Ah, yes. Michiru Takahashi died of illness and Tomo Kitade died of drowning. Huh. Strange how her daughter's file wasn't updated. Oh, I see. She died only a few weeks ago." Michael and Allen sighed in unison. "Oh well, we got something. Might as well take notes and bring those back."

The moon was a pale sliver in the sky, not producing much light. Kanda looked at the clouds dangerously, as though daring them to cover the moon and extinguish what little light there was. He looked around the graveyard.

20 minutes crept by along with mosquitoes. Kanda sat silently, watching the area around him. Suddenly his eyes shot up to see a slight girl walking quietly up a path to a small headstone. She knelt and sat, staring at the cold rock and traced her hands along it. Kanda sat watching this, and he quietly unsheathed his sword when a wind blew, to disguise the noise. He held Mugen in position and unleashed the First Illusion on the girl. She dropped instantly onto the ground, so quickly; she must have known that he had drawn his sword. The Hell's insects knocked onto her back. She paused, before leaping up and swiveling to look at Kanda. Her eyes widened and so did Kanda's.

But in a second a green light shone from the girl's ankles and wrists. She smirked and ran, vanished on rapidly moving feet.

Kanda slammed the door of the small house and walked in angrily. Allen, Michael and Gozu had been discussing Kitade and they leapt to their feet. "Kanda..!" Kanda stalked out of the house again. He walked until he came to a stone wall and leaned against it. _Damn it I can't think in there with those people talking. _He stood there with his brow furrowed. _Why did I pause? Why the hell did I pause? I can't afford to do that that may have been my only chance. Will she come back after tonight? She has to. _Kanda smirked._ She has nowhere else to go.__ Well, she's not an __akuma__, that's for sure and that was definitely Innocence I saw. __Perhaps I should write down her appearance… Black hair, maybe brown? Light eyes and she was wearing pants and a shirt. __Hmmm…._Even as Kanda thought about these facts and wrote them down, he didn't think he would forget. The girl's image was burned into his mind and he wasn't about to forget it.

Haha how was that? Crappy? Yea I know, it probably isn't that good but it felt nice typing again, ive been here for almost two hours and my mom's not gonna be happy : oh well. Review plz! I want to know what you think.

San- I got this idea from princess Monoke from the wolf princess of spirits, it's supposed to be that she's free

Kitade- :P i got that from Nana Kitade

Ja ne!

-AzraelAngel


	3. kidnapping

Oh Hi what's up! …

pssst! Azrael! No one's here… -- no one reads I wish there were more D.Gray man fans you know?

Dammit. Oh well. I'll make do with my 1 reader! Unless they abandon me too -.-.

And I just realized something the other day. I kept on calling the Finder Gozu. Ehehe my mistake. I meant to call him Toma. I have No IDEA where I got Gozu. That was a different episode completely!

Hehe I'll be calling him Toma now if you don't mind.

So! THE GIRL WITH WINGS! FWASHAWWWW!!!!!

…….

-.-v peace. And happy reading

Allen wandered around. "Kanda! Where are you?" He frowned. _That's weird, where could he be? He didn't even come back to the…hut…last night. _Allen sweat dropped. _I can't even call it a house it's so small. _Suddenly Allen's eye flashed red. "Akuma!"

Allen swirled around to see two Akuma floating (A/N: floating…hmm…I'm sry. I couldn't find a better word. But floating…doesn't really strike fear into my heart.) towards him. "Innocence, activate!" Allen's arm morphed into his anti-akuma weapon in the form of a claw. He slashed one of the akuma, failing to notice the other behind him. He turned too late and braced himself for the impact. The sound of a sword split the air and the body of the akuma. Allen exclaimed, "Kanda!" The said turned, "Hmmph. You're completely worthless. I was thinking before you interrupted me like that." He looked pointedly at the crumbled stone wall that he had been near apparently. Allen had the grace to look embarrassed. "Sorry Kanda, I was looking for you though! Oh yea! Where were you? You never came back to the hut after the graveyard. Did something happen?" Kanda turned and glared at him. "Where are the Finders?"

All four of the guys were at the pathetic excuse of a table. It was more like a block of wood with legs. -.-

Kanda reading the records of the girl thoroughly with his brow furrowed. He finally looked up at the Finders and Allen. "I saw this girl yesterday at the graveyard." Michael's eyebrows flew up, Allen's eyes widened, and Toma was just surprised. (A/N: or so we must assume. Toma wears that mask thing so you can't really tell -.-) "Why didn't you tell us?" Allen broke through the silence confused. Kanda ignored him completely. "She definitely has Innocence, and that just further explains the akuma that attacked Bean Sprout here." Allen looked a bit put out. "I'm not a Bean Sprout. Stop calling me that." But the pondered their information. "So," said Toma, "She's an orphan, she has Innocence, and she's hiding. She can't be an akuma because she has Innocence, so she must not realize that she's supposed to use it for battling those demons." Toma ticked off his fingers counting the information.

Kanda rested his chin on his folded hands, his elbows resting on the table. (A/N: that is such a cute pose for him. . I love this guy) "And that's definitely the girl. She fits the description on there exactly." They all looked at each other. "So…"said Allen. "what should we do?"

It was a cool night, completely black, it was a new moon. Kanda knelt, hidden behind a tombstone and so did Allen, in a different location. _And now, we wait. _

A sharp crackle of leaves sounded nearby. Kanda started, and turned slowly to see a figure walking towards the grave. She appeared through the dark and now Kanda could see her clearly. He was silent, watching her. The girl dropped and knelt on to the grave. "Okaa-san..." she murmured quietly. The girl had been holding a single daisy. Kanda's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, a flash of green light came from near and Allen's arm shot out and caught the girl tightly. Kanda leaped up and looked into her shocked and scared eyes. He unsheathed his sword. Her eyes widened as he hit her with the Mugen. She stiffened and became limp, passing out.

San's P.O.V

Fuzzy outlines appeared before San's eyes. "ugh…" The figures sharpened and cleared. _What the…where am I?_ _My eyes are so heavy… _I opened my eyes to see the fuzzy figures properly. "What.." Then I got quite a shock. "You!" Somehow in my weakened and tired state, I managed to yell. "You hit me! And…brought me…here……? Where am I?" "You're in a hut near the northern edge of the village." I turned to face the white haired boy speaking. "eh?"

He looked solemn. "Do you know the power you have?" I blinked. _Does he mean the speed? _"I guess..I can move really fast. But when that happens I light up in green light." I had been looking at my blanket. "Is that why you kidnapped me?" The boy with white hair sweat dropped. 'Ah, yes. Sorry about that, but last time Kanda approached you, you ran away, so we figured…" he trailed off.

Normal P.O.V.

Allen gaped at the slim brunette who was at that moment yelling at Kanda.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SNEAK UP ON ME, HIT ME, AND THEN! YOU IGNORE ME?!" Allen came to his senses and helped Michael drag San away from the irked Kanda.

The three battled fiercely, both sides trying hard to win. Eventually, Toma decided to help out and San lost. The exhausted trio sat the crazed girl in a chair.

"Please listen San!" She stopped abruptly. 'How did you know my name?" she asked in a scary I-hat-stalkers tone. Allen leaped back waving his hands wildly. "Ah! No, I needed to find information on you so we could find you!" San sat back and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, explain to me now about this Innocence thing I've got."

Allen sighed in relief. "Innocence is a substance that creates strange powers. You must have come in contact with something like that for you to have received that Innocence. It can be created into an anti-akuma weapon. An akuma is what we fight." He showed her the Black Order crest on his coat. "We fight these demons that have been raised from the dead to do the bidding of the Millennium Earl." Toma drew near. "Miss Kitade. Now that we know you are compatible with this Innocence, we're asking you to come to the Black Order with us." Allen nodded. San looked at Allen, then at Toma, then at Kanda. (Aw poor Michael, well he didn't really say anything, so…) "So this is real." She said finally. "Yes." Said Kanda. "It's real."

San stood, throwing off the bedcovers. "Then I'll go. Everybody here hates me anyway." She turned away her face, quiet. Allen looked at her concerned. Kanda glanced at her. _I forgot she has no family anymore. The villagers think she's killed others._

Kanda looked around. 'So you took your things and hid them here?" "Uh huh," said San, her voice muffled as she crawled around the small cave looking for her belongings. Kanda was irritated. _Why did I have to be the one to go with her?_

Flashback

"You have to!"

"Why? I have no reason to."

"You have to because me, Michael and Toma have to pack up here. And someone needs to stay with San in case she gets attacked by akuma!" (A/N: I don't think I've heard Allen talk like this. Ever.)

End Flashback

Kanda glared at a rock, willing it to dust, but it refused to comply. He vowed internally that he would personally kill the Bean Sprout and send him to Hell.

* * *

Haha hi. Yea, I'm done. So! I've finally introduced San!

exclaims to the zero readers.

sigh Oh well.

In the next chapter she'll meet Komui.

-- and Komurin 5…? Is that right? I don't remember.

Ah well. Bye-bye!

Ja ne! –AzraelAngel


End file.
